The present invention relates to database systems, and more specifically, to the management of property settings in of multiple client applications communicating with a database server through different runtime mediums.
In a modern database system, a database server can be accessed remotely by a client application. One of the functions faced today by many database administrators is to effectively and efficiently manage the property settings of multiple client applications. This task is complicated in situations where multiple client applications may be communicating with the database server in a heterogeneous environment, that is, via a variety of different runtime mediums. The different runtime mediums may include, for example, different database drivers, application servers, and tooling utilities. In such situations, under an enterprise environment, it is nontrivial to keep all property settings consistent across a large number of various client applications.
For example, a database administrator may need to change a property setting of a client application from time to time. It is a challenge to deploy this change over all of the distributed and heterogeneous environment. One common solution is to define certain SQL tables on the database server such that they can be shared, queried, and updated by the client applications. Another existing solution is that, as part of Java Database Connectivity (JDBC), property settings can be managed via standard data sources.